


Chains

by marchingjaybird



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Bondage, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingjaybird/pseuds/marchingjaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess takes advantage of Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Don't wear a chain if you don't want someone to use it!"

She stands over him, triumph on her pretty face, and he knows he should be enjoying this. She's in the lacy blue bra and panties, the white thigh-highs, that little lapis pendant that Danny got her for her birthday. Hands on her hips, hair all down her shoulders and curling around her face, and one little stocking-clad foot rubbing up and down on his dick, teasing him as he sprawls on the bed.

He _should_ like it, but he can't seem to conquer the fact that she tricked him.

"Can we take this off now?" he asks, rolling his shoulders. The chain wrapped snugly around his arms rattles slightly. "I wanna touch you…"

Jess shakes her head and presses warningly with one pretty foot, sending a thread of pain shooting through the pleasure. Luke groans and thumps his head back against the pillow. "Unfair," he says.

"Well," Jess purrs, leaning in close, brushing the swell of her breasts across his face, "don't wear a chain if you don't want someone to use it."

And, Luke has to admit, she has a point.


End file.
